


Debriefing

by LeatherFreak



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Freakytits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherFreak/pseuds/LeatherFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based off of Vera and Joan's debriefing session, but what I think should have happened during it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debriefing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Wentworth fanfiction so I'm really nervous to post this! It has been many years since I've written any fanfics at all so I apologize if I'm a little rusty. I also apologize for any spelling/grammar errors. Please comment and let me know what you think and if I should continue this story or not! If this story is continued, the chapters will be more mature.

_"Relax, Vera, it's just a couple of drinks!"_ The deputy tried to calm the panic erupting within her. She could not deny how nervous she felt around the Governor, especially when the two were alone together. Joan was masterful in reading body language, she knew exactly the affect that her presence had on her deputy. Vera was certain that Joan even reveled in her nervousness. Squeezing her eyes shut and taking a deep breath, Vera knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." the Governor's impassive voice penetrated through the closed door.

Wiping her clammy hands on her skirt, Vera slowly pushed the door open. Joan was seated in her leather chair behind her desk. The room was mostly dark, except for the light from the small desk lamp. Vera couldn't believe how beautifully the light illuminated Joan's handsome features. She couldn't help but notice how much softer the Governor looked.  
  
"Ah, Vera, please come in, have a seat," Joan motioned to one of the chairs in front of her desk, closing and setting aside the file she was writing in. Rising to her full height, Joan walked around her desk towards the kitchenette, "Vodka and soda okay?" 

"Um ye-yeah that's fine!" Vera stammered out. As Joan prepared their drinks, Vera nervously fiddled with the buttons of her blazer. She wanted to remove it to be more comfortable, but didn't want to seem unprofessional. Joan suddenly appeared at her side, startling Vera. She handed the drink to Vera before sitting in the adjacent chair.

"Vera, I must say, I am impressed with your development." Joan praised her deputy as she started to unbutton her blazer. 

Vera's eyes carefully followed the Governor's long, perfectly manicured fingers as they manipulated the buttons. Removing the blazer, Joan was left in just her white button-up shirt. Vera nearly choked on her drink at the sight in front of her. She had never seen Joan out of uniform. Her eyes slowly roamed over Joan's chest, she never expected that under the uniform, Joan was so voluptuous. 

"Vera, are you okay?" Joan smirked at her deputy's reaction to her body. 

"Yes, yes I'm fine!" Vera quickly diverted her eyes to the drink in her hand as a blush crept up into her cheeks. "Thank you, Governor, I do really appreciate you taking me under your wing and mentoring me." 

"You show a lot of promise in becoming a future governor, stick with me and we'll accomplish great things!" Joan smiled seductively and winked as she placed her left hand on Vera's thigh, lightly squeezing the flesh. Feeling an electric shock run through her body at the contact, Vera's eyes went wide. She had never experienced such an intense feeling in her life. 

Joan cleared her throat as she reached for her drink, "So tell me, Vera, how do you spend your time when you aren't here at work?" 

Vera breathed out a sigh of relief at the subject change, "Well...I...honestly I don't do much else." Vera glanced down at the floor, ashamed to admit that she didn't have much of life outside of the prison.

"Really? You haven't got friends or a boyfriend to occupy your time?" Joan raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows in question.

"No...I don't have time for friends because of my mother's needs...and as for a boyfriend..." Vera scoffed and shook her head as she took a long sip of her drink.

"What about Mr. Fletcher?" Joan felt her body tense at the mention of that neanderthal. She despised that man. He was scum and certainly not good enough for the attention of her deputy.

"Fletch?" Vera's voice rose with slight surprise, she had no clue that Joan was aware of their brief relationship. "No...no...that was a...a one time thing." Vera didn't want to admit to Joan that she had been used by Mr. Fletcher. She was so ashamed that she allowed herself to be used and thrown away by him.

"I see...and how did he perform?" Joan asked casually.

Vera couldn't believe she was having this conversation with her boss. "Honestly...it was awful. It was the worst moment of my life!" Vera let out a small laugh.

"As I would suspect," Joan smirked at Fletcher's shortcomings, "Maybe you should get out more, Vera. You could hire a night nurse to take care of your mother. There's no reason a beautiful woman like yourself should be alone." Joan gave a sincere smile to her deputy as she reached for Vera's glass. As she went to prepare more drinks, she left Vera alone to absorb her comment.

Vera's mind was spinning, _"Joan, the stone cold governor of Wentworth, just complimented me! Tall, beautiful, sophisticated Joan Ferguson just called me. plain Vera Bennett, beautiful!"_ She felt her insides explode with nervous excitement at what the Governor had just said. 

Joan returned, reclaiming her seat and handing Vera a new drink, "Vera, have you ever thought about being with a woman?" Joan questioned nonchalantly as she pulled her hair out of it's faultless bun.

Vera was stunned by Joan's beauty as her long, raven black hair fell around her shoulders. She loved the sight of Joan more relaxed. She had thought about being with a woman, more specifically the woman sitting right in front of her. Of course she didn't want to admit that to Joan. "Um, n-no I haven't." Vera stammered. 

"There's no reason to lie, Vera." Joan's dark eyes scanned Vera hungrily as she reached out to caress the side of her deputy's face. "I know you've thought about me...touching you, kissing you," Joan paused as she stared into Vera's wide blue eyes, "...fucking you."


End file.
